disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Karate Games/@comment-176.255.188.136-20121107195751
okay so we have all seen the promo and it ends when he says they have to kiss well here is what i think happens after and underneath reply wether yes on if you like it and no on if you dont...thx i hope you enjoy and sorry if there are any mistakes my fault i type fast.ENJOY!!!!!!!!!! they say at the same time Kim:yea thats cool..um smaking her lips ( rolling her lips in and then smaking them out) jack:yea yea its fine kim: any chance we could have like stunts you know director: sorry that chance went im afraid director: anyway let me show you to where you sleep and we will star tommorrow. night falls kim: jack... jack: yea kim: you worried about the kiss jack: i dunno i mean we just have to be profesinal about it kim: yea yea ure right kim: jack..... jack.... jack is fast asleep kim:well thx morning rudy comes in toting a horn as if in the army jack: rudy what are u doing rudy:lighting the mood kim: you aint helping rudy:FINE the director said to get dressed and i nkow you will be sad but i am not going with you kim: why?? rudy:its hollywood live the dream you know then starts off with a story kim: would you look at the time oh i gotta get ready jack and kim get out of bed they are both at the studio director: ahh there are my stars director: okay we are gonna start with practing the kiss scene cause the scripts we asked for have been delayed for a while director: here is your make up and here is your dress up lovelys director: okay we will see you on set in 10 mins make up and dress up people:so you like jack? kim:um hes alright and everything i mean like we are really good friends i mean like i lov... make up and dress up person: i get it ive been through it dont worry it willl be fine kim: yea sigh just fine jack is asked the same question by his people and says the same thing they are on set kim is wearing a red tight long sparkly dress with her hair in a curled bun to the side jack is in a tuxedo ( they look like as if dressed for prom) they are about to kiss then they hit there heads 3 times 2 kim says can we start over kim sees that it is actually happens she backs away director: shouts in the microphoone kim what are you doing jack looks at him everyone looks at her she turns her head to the side then to jack kim: im sorry...iii....iiii...cant do this kim runs out director: someone go get her jack: dont worry i will get her kim is sobbing outside jack:kim... kim: leave me alone i..iii...iii kim: i cant do this it is to much pressure jack: u dont think i feel that to this part is a little over reacted jack:i know what we will say what we think what first comes to mind on the count of three kim: okay jack:1,2,3 they both say i love you Kim: what??!!? director comes out director: enough chit chat onto set now kim: we better go they go and do the kiss scene ( passionate kiss) and after the kiss they say i love you and the director says cut perfect that was brilliant now we can move on they do the next scenes and after they come to believe that this has become reality jack: okay i am having a bad feeling about this kim: jack watch out!!!!# jack does a kick flick and a punch and helps kim down from a tree director:cut perfect again but lets take it one more time they both say no jack:we are not doing this we thought this was a film but your taking this into reality kim; you can find someone else they both storm out skipping ahead jerry milton and eddie: surprise welcome back they are both surprised they tell them what happened but not telling them the secret conversation they had outside and not the kissing part skipping ahead kim is at falafel phils and jack comes in kim looks up jack: hey, how come you left the party so early kim; i was thinking about our conversation jack: how long have you had a crush on me kim: ever since i met you kim; what about you jack; ever since i laid eyes on you kim smiles jack: do you think we should tell them that we are like boyfriend and girlfriend kim: nah i can only think of difficultys and nothing good about that jack: im with ya there jack:kim....willl.....you go out with me kims eyes widen she sits up then relaxes and smiles kim:yes then it ends -This was done by juvairia ( juv)-its my nickname i go by